A conventional brushless DC motor with a control circuit is disclosed in document EP 0 088 277 A2. The document discloses in particular the detection of the current consumption of a three-phase bridge driver by shunts. The detected value is used for controlling the motor.
A conventional protective circuit for a bridge driver in a polyphase synchronous motor is disclosed in document DE 10 2005 014 167 A1 This protective circuit is aimed at identifying a state of damage in a switching means and in particular in a MOSFET in order to be able to take measures to counteract subsequent damage, if appropriate.
Furthermore, document DE 10 2005 058 221 B3 discloses an overcurrent fuse for various purposes. A fuseable electrically conductive material, which heats up as an electrical current flows owing to the electrical resistance of said material, is arranged between two holders. The cross section of the current flow is dimensioned such that, when a fixed value is exceeded, the fusing temperature is exceeded. The fused material then flows out of the conduction path, as a result of which the current flow is interrupted.
Yet further, alternative embodiments for overcurrent fuses are disclosed in documents DE 10 2009 036 578 B3 and DE 10 2005 040 308 A1.